


Old Friends

by BatchSan



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Community: fan_flashworks, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, in which I take something that should be fluffy and make it give you all the sad feelz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some years in the future, Marceline and Bubblegum talk about their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

"Mama! Mama!"

A little girl ran quickly over soft grass giggling, her feet bare. She ran up to two women seated on a fallen log, both whom she was well familiar with. Grasping the hand of the pink-skinned woman, the giggling child pointed excitedly at something behind her.

"Mama, may I climb trees with Charisma and Hobbes?"

Smoothing back loose strands of pink hair from the little girl's fair-skinned forehead, the woman smiled and nodded. "Absolutely, but don't go too high."

"I won't!" The girl whooped and ran back to her friends across the field.

"I remember when you were that age," the raven haired woman with the overly large sun hat finally said. "You were just as adorable too."

"I think that was about the age when I first met you, Marceline," Bubblegum smiled fondly.

"Yeah. You kept begging me to play with you even after I told you to get lost."

"Sorry," Bubblegum blushed.

"Nah, it was cool. I thought it said a lot about the kind of person you would grow up to be."

"Oh? And what kind of person was that?"

"Someone that would never judge people because they were different," Marceline smiled.

"I think I've always been too fascinated by science to let something like fangs get in the way of my curiosity about you. Despite the possible threat."

Flashing her fangs, Marceline smirked. "And what about now that you know practically all there is to know about me?"

"I've found you to be the best friend anyone could've asked for, despite whatever past differences we may have had."

Bubblegum laid her hand over her friend's gloved one and watched her daughter discuss something with her friends at the base of a tree.

"Hey..." Marceline started suddenly, "...If things had been different, would you have... You know..."

Flashing her fangs, she hoped the other woman would understand.

"If things had been different and I didn't have the responsibility of a whole kingdom to rule over, then yes," Bubblegum said quietly, looking at her friend. "I've had to make peace though with the fact that things aren't different but at least you'll be my friend to the end. Right?"

Biting her lip and looking away, Marceline nodded sharply. 

"Definitely," she said and entwined her fingers with her friend's. "Until the very end."

**Author's Note:**

> Bubblegum's daughter goes unnamed here but I kept imagining it was 'Miriam' as I wrote this. 
> 
> Written for the prompt: Old friends


End file.
